


here comes the spark before the dark (come a little closer)

by pearlselegancies



Category: FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Zadie could put up with a lot of bullshit, after all, having two roommates lead you to being able to put up with a lot, even though Hana was fairly respectful and she did her best to not cause issues, while their other roommate…. well she was barely there anyways.
Relationships: Hana Gibson & Zadie (FBI: Most Wanted), Kenny Crosby/Hana Gibson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	here comes the spark before the dark (come a little closer)

Zadie could put up with a lot of bullshit, after all, having two roommates lead you to being able to put up with a lot, even though Hana was fairly respectful and she did her best to not cause issues, while their other roommate…. well she was barely there anyways. 

Long story short, Zadie could deal with a lot. But this? This was too much for her. 

Hana and her partner Kenny Crosby or Crosby as Hana called him, were in the living room working on paperwork for their FBI job, and looking very close for people who supposedly just work partners. 

Hana was still in her sleep shorts and oversized hoodie, and Crosby was wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt. On top of that, Hana was sitting literally in Crosby's lap, and he had a hand on her upper thigh, tracing small circles on the skin there. 

If Zadie's grandmother had been there, she would have had a heart attack on the spot. Zadie pinched the bridge of her nose before walking into the living room. “So… is this normal for you guys or like what?”

Hana looked up, a light blush on her cheeks. Kenny snorted under his breath. “Hana refused to move. So I accommodated her.” Zadie rolled her eyes. “Yeah I can see that.” Crosby laughed and Hana rolled her eyes before shifting over so that she was now sitting on the other couch cushion. 

Zadie raised her hands in defense. “I never said that you had to move. I was just asking if you guys are always this… affectionate.” The two of them shared a look and Zadie sighed annoyed. “Whatever. I’m going to make pasta for dinner. Let me know if you’re eating or not.” 

She walked out of the living room, hearing Crosby mumble something to Hana as she left. She rolled her eyes. Hopefully these two would get their shit together soon. 


End file.
